falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hydra
}} Hydra is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Hydra is a drug developed from antivenom. Due to the Legion's disapproval of using modern medicine, some Legionaries attempted to develop a different means to help them heal damaged limbs. To do that, they combined cave fungus, nightstalker blood and the poison from a radscorpion poison gland with Antivenom before use, developing Hydra, a curative agent which both anesthetizes and restores crippled limbs over time. Despite its origins in the Legion, this drug has since seen extensive use throughout the entire Mojave Wasteland, including NCR field hospitals. Excessive use causes dilated eyes, an increased heart rate, and blood pressure, massive sweating and other typical symptoms of drug abuse.The Courier: "What are the symptoms of Hydra use?" Alex Richards: "SUCCEEDED Excessive use causes dilated eyes, an increased heart rate and blood pressure, massive sweating, you know... the usual." (Alex Richards' dialogue)The Courier: "Dilated eyes, increased heart rate... I think you took the drugs." Stone: "SUCCEEDED What?! Oh shit... how the fuck?! Oh man, I'm in some deep shit now. Look, I can explain everything! Really, just give me a chance to explain!" (Stone's dialogue) Characteristics Hydra appears as a "Supa Yum"-brand fruit drink soda bottle with three sealed glass vials of liquid taped around its middle, each one with a thin rubber tube feeding their contents up to the mouth of the bottle. Like a doctor's bag, hydra is used to restore health to crippled limbs, making it especially useful in Hardcore mode where stimpaks or sleeping in a bed one doesn't own (from having rented or being given the room) won't heal these injuries. It has the advantage over doctor's bags in that it is weightless and it will continue to slowly heal the crippled wounds over 60 seconds. In a tough fight, where one might receive crippling wounds several times, a single dose of hydra can heal them as they are received. Hydra also benefits from the Chemist and Day Tripper perks. The downside is that hydra carries a 10% risk of developing an addiction. If this happens one will suffer a negative hit to statistics (-3 Endurance) unless more hydra is used, Fixer is used, or a doctor is seen. Excessive use causes dilated eyes, an increased heart rate and blood pressure and massive sweating.SUCCEEDED Excessive use causes dilated eyes, an increased heart rate and blood pressure, massive sweating, you know... the usual.-VCFHAlexRichards.txt Crafting This item can be crafted by the player. Creation requirements Locations * There are two doses on a desk at the Nevada Highway Patrol station. * One can be found in the NCR Correctional Facility in the first room on the left in cell block A, on the floor in front of the second bed on the left. * Sometimes found on dead Powder gangers. * Two are found at the end of Silver Peak Mine. * Two can be found in the Great Khan encampment. Unlike some of the other items, they can be taken without penalty as they are not owned. * One is found in a bathtub at the bottom of The Devil's Gullet. * One can be found under the green bench on the Junction 15 railway station platform. * Sometimes found on Legionaries. * One can be found in The Prospector's Den, somewhere around the generator. * One can be found near Camp Searchlight trailer park. * One can also be found in the Searchlight Elementary School, under the teacher's desk. * One can be found at El Dorado gas & service, inside the garage. * One can be found on a table in the camping area inside the Coyote Mines. * One can be found on a table inside Pretty Sarah's room, 2nd floor of Casa Madrid Apartments. * The only reliable source present in all versions of the game is Jack, one of the drug dealers working at the Red Rock Drug Lab. If one has a high enough Survival skill to make the drug, a positive reputation with the Great Khans and has convinced Jack or Diane to start making medical supplies through either a Speech or Barter check (66 in both cases) he can be taught the recipe for hydra and he'll begin stocking it for sale. Notes * Prior to patch 1.2.0.31x the recipe required five cave fungi. After the patch, the cave fungus drop rate was significantly increased, especially on Legionary scouts, and the requirement was changed to only one cave fungus. * Many caverns in the Zion Canyon are abundant with cave fungi. * tunnelers frequently drop two cave fungi upon death, making them a reliable source of cave fungus next to the Zion Canyon that does not risk Legion infamy. Behind the scenes This chem is named after the Hydra in Greek mythology, which regrew two heads in place of every one head severed. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable consumables ru:Гидра de:Hydra es:Hydra uk:Гідра